Beautiful Disaster
by Lu'a Lovegood
Summary: Passado algum tempo após a luta com Apocalipse, a rotina na Mansão X volta ao normal. Porém, Vampira reencontra Gambit, e agora ela terá que escolher entre ficar com ele e continuar sua vida com os X-men. Péssimo resumo, mas o importante é que é ROMY .
1. Stand

**N. da A.:**Bom... essa é a minha primeira fic, e eu espero que vocês gostem. Tem muito tempo que freqüento o site, mas nunca tinha postado nenhuma porque estava esperando conseguir uma boa estória, e acho que consegui. Cada capítulo começa com a letra de uma música, que eu acho que se encaixa com a parte da estória que estou relatando, e que cada capítulo vai levar o nome dessa música, mesmo que o nome não tenha nada a ver com a estória. O título (Beautiful Disaster) é uma música do Jon McLaughlin que ouvi e viciei, porque é belíssima, e eu acredito que combina, afinal, a história do Gambit com a Vampira (Sim, essa é uma fic ROMY) não passa de um belo desastre. XD

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Rascal Flatts - Stand**

You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright

Chorus  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you Stand

**Rascal Flatts – Stand (tradução)**

Você se sente como uma vela em meio a um furacão,  
Exatamente como uma fotografia em uma moldura quebrada,  
Sozinha e desamparada,  
Como se você tivesse perdido sua batalha,  
Mas no fim você ficará bem...

Refrão  
Por que é quando você se vê em situações realmente difíceis,  
Que você descobre o que realmente é capaz de fazer,  
Você pode ficar exausta, até quase se esgotar,  
Por que isso é tudo que você pode suportar,  
De joelhos você olha para cima,  
Então, decide que já teve o suficiente,  
Você fica furiosa, mas também mais forte,  
Sacode a poeira e  
Então, levanta-se

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

O dia amanhece quente na Mansão X, como sempre por obra de Tempestade. Já se passou uma semana desde a luta com Apocalipse, e o Professor Xavier não dava uma única folga nos treinamentos.

Estavam todos saindo de mais um treino puxado na Sala de Perigo, quando o Professor chamou Vampira:

"-- Vampira, posso falar com você?"

"-- Tem que ser agora, Professor? Eu estou tão cansada e suada. Inclusive eu começo a desconfiar que estou fedendo."

O Professor ri das palavras da garota.

"-- Pode tomar um banho primeiro, criança, mas logo depois você vai à minha sala, que eu vou estar lhe esperando."

"-- Ok... Professor?"

"-- Sim?"

"-- Sobre o quê o Senhor quer conversar comigo?" – pergunta ela desconfiada, tentando lembrar se tinha feito algo de errado recentemente.

"-- Vai tomar o seu banho, e depois na minha sala nós conversamos." – diz ele, se virando para ir embora.

Ele parecia sério, mas isso não significava que ela iria ouvir algum tipo de bronca. Todos sabiam que apesar da aparência atinada, no fundo, o Professor Xavier tinha um coração de manteiga. Vampira resolve tomar logo o seu banho para ver o que ele queria, quando chega no quarto, vê Kitty mexendo na sua caixinha de jóias.

"-- Hei! O quê você está fazendo?" – disse ela, correndo para pegar a caixa.

"-- Ai!" – disse Kitty, esfregando a mão – "eu só estava procurando um brinco que eu perdi."

"-- E você perdeu na minha caixinha por um acaso?" – disse com raiva, fechando a caixa e guardando dentro da sua gaveta de luvas.

"-- Não. Eu só pensei que talvez você pudesse ter achado e guardado."

"-- Era só ter perguntado."

"-- É, eu sei. Mas é que você estava conversando com o Professor, e eu não ia incomodar, né?".

Ela fingiu que nem ouviu.

"-- Ok. Me desculpa. Erro meu. Prometo que não vou fazer de novo."

"-- Ótimo."

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio, até que Kitty perguntou:

"-- Vem cá, que carta é essa na sua caixinha?"

Vampira, que tinha se virado para pegar suas roupas no guarda-roupa olhou para a garota com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"-- Carta? Que carta?"

"-- Essa carta de baralho. A Dama de Copas. Só tem ela aí. E o resto?"

"-- E quem disse que tem resto? – disse Vampira novamente com raiva, empurrando Kitty para fora do quarto – E também nem te interessa."

"-- Ai, credo! Só perguntei. Eu hein."

Vampira trancou a porta – o que não adiantava muito, levando em consideração as pessoas com quem morava – abriu a gaveta, a caixa, e pegou a carta que Kitty havia mencionado. Era a Dama de Copas que havia ganhado de Gambit. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas de alguma forma aquela carta a tocava profundamente. Talvez por que ele atribuía a carta sorte, ou talvez por que ela atribuía a carta a ele. Balançou a cabeça, como para desanuviar pensamentos, guardou a carta e foi tomar banho para ver o Professor.

Quando chegou no escritório achou a porta entreaberta, e ouviu o Professor se despedindo de alguém ao telefone. Resolveu bater na porta antes de entrar, mas, assim que levantou os punhos ouviu a voz do Professor:

"-- Pode entrar Vampira."

Vampira levou um susto. Como será que ele sabia que ela estava ali? Foi quando ouviu uma voz na sua cabeça:

"-- Eu sou telepata, se esqueceu?"

"-- O Senhor não devia ficar lendo a mente das pessoas" – disse ela entrando e fechando a porta.

"-- Eu não li" -- disse calmamente indicando a cadeira para que vampira se sentasse.

"-- E como o Senhor sabia que eu estava na porta?"

"-- Deu para te ver daqui."

"-- E como o Senhor respondeu a pergunta que eu pensei?"

"-- Pela sua cara de espanto eu imaginei qual era a pergunta" – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

"-- Hmmm... – resmungou ainda desconfiada – e o que o Senhor quer comigo?"

"-- Ah sim! Eu te chamei pra dizer que eu estou querendo fazer uma sessão extra de treinamento..."

"-- Ah não! E eu é que vou ter que contar para os outros? Olha Professor, não é por nada não, mas o senhor já anda pegando pesado demais nos exercícios, e ainda tem a escola e..."

"-- Eu ainda não terminei de falar, Vampira" – disse ele impaciente interrompendo-a.

"-- Ah tá. Então termina." – disse um tanto encabulada.

"-- Continuando, o treinamento extra que eu estou querendo fazer é só com você."

"-- Ah, cara! Por que eu?" – disse ela, cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de emburrada.

"-- Você sabe muito bem o porquê Vampira. Você tem que aprender a controlar os seus poderes, não só pra si mesma, mas também para os outros."

"-- Claro, os outros."

"-- Eu disse por você primeiro, Vampira."

"-- Aham, pois é, mas fez questão de enfatizar os outros."

"-- Vampira, eu..." – começou ele, mas foi interrompido.

"-- Tá beleza Professor, eu entendi, não precisa se explicar. E quando vão ser os treinos?" – disse se levantando, para deixar claro que para ela a conversa já tinha acabado.

O Professor Xavier suspirou, achando que era inútil tentar se explicar ou discutir e simplesmente respondeu:

"-- Amanhã após as aulas."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**N. da A.:** Esse foi o primeiro capítulo, eu tenho mais 6 prontos e um em andamento. Os outros estão melhores que esse (eu espero). Vou tentar postar uma vez por semana, e se eu não fizer isso é por que não tive tempo de verdade. Reviews são bem vindas, pois acredito que elas me deixarão mais feliz e inspirada. Inté...


	2. Runaway

**N.A.:** Para começar, um pedido de desculpas é bem válido neste momento, sendo assim: Mil Desculpas!. Eu não postei não foi porque não quis, o problema foi que comecei a trabalhar, depois comecei uma Faculdade, depois prestei vestibular pra Universidade Federal, passei *comemora*, ganhei uma bolsa na Universidade Católica pra outro curso *comemora* e perdi um grande amigo *snif*. Mas agora que estou trabalhando menos e entrei de férias achei que estava na hora (ou talvez passando da hora) de voltar a postar. Eu queria muito agradecer as reviews e as adições de história favorita e autor(a) favorita. Sem mais delongas...



**Avril Lavigne - Runaway**

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah

**Avril Lavigne – Runaway (tradução) **

Eu só quero gritar e perder o controle  
Jogar as minhas mãos pro alto e deixar isso pra lá  
Esquecer de tudo e fugir, yeah  
Eu só quero cair e me perder  
Rir muito até doer  
Esquecer de tudo e fugir, yeah



No dia seguinte, exatamente às sete horas da manhã parte dos X-men se levanta para ir à escola, menos Jean e Scott, porque ainda não começou o período na Universidade.

"— Que cara é essa maninha?" – pergunta Kurt a Vampira, assim que a avista na cozinha.

"— É essa maldita escola de novo. Eu não agüento mais ir e voltar e ver as mesmas caras feias de sempre".

"— Mas só falta um ano pra você, né Vampira. Passa rápido" – disse Kitty enchendo um copo de leite.

"— Passa rápido. Humpft! Grande coisa".

Bobby chega todo animado na cozinha:

"— E aí galera! Todo mundo animado pro primeiro dia?"

"— Só se 'todo mundo' for você picolé" – disse Vampira irritada.

"— Ih... Se esse não fosse o seu normal Vampira, eu poderia dizer que você está de mau-humor" – falou Bobby se servindo de ovos.

"— Ha ha! Muito engraçado. Como se eu fosse mau-humorada" – resmungou.

"— Bom, já que a Jean e o Scott não estudam mais conosco o peludinho aqui vai levar a galera pro colégio" – disse Kurt, pegando a chave do carro.

"— Nem pensar Kurt – disse Kitty, tirando as chaves da mão dele – eu dirijo".

"—Deus me livre! – disse Vampira, tirando as chaves da mão de Kitty – tudo bem que eu não gosto da escola, mas já que eu tenho que ir pretendo chegar, no mínimo, inteira".

Como ninguém ousava discutir com a Vampira, principalmente quando estava de mau-humor, ela foi dirigindo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Passaram-se duas semanas de escola e treinamentos, e para Vampira as sessões com o Professor estavam ficando cada vez mais cansativas e completamente inúteis. No fim de uma dessas sessões ela acabou explodindo.

"— Argh! Eu não entendo o porquê dessas sessões que não me ajudam em nada" – disse com raiva.

"— Vampira, isso leva tempo. Eu estou fazendo o possível para lhe ajudar, mas você não está cooperando" – disse ele, já começando a demonstrar irritação em sua voz.

"— Eu não estou cooperando? E o que o senhor quer que eu faça?" – perguntou incrédula;

"— Eu quero que você aprenda a controlar os seus sentimentos, que você aprenda a confiar nas pessoas, para que possa dividir os seus medos com elas. Guardar os sentimentos pra si mesmo não ajuda ninguém Vampira, muito menos você".

"— Confiar? Pra quê Professor? Pra levar mais uma punhalada pelas costas? Não, muito obrigada, mas eu já estou cheia disso" – disse ela saindo e batendo a porta.

Foi para o seu quarto, deitou na cama, mas se sentiu desinquieta, como se não pudesse respirar. Por fim, pegou sua bolsa e foi para o Shopping. Ficou lá caminhando por um tempo quando resolveu parar para admirar uma vitrine que ostentava um belo vestido preto, ao que ela pensou _"decotado demais pra mim"_, neste mesmo instante ela ouviu uma voz conhecida, que falou bem perto do seu ouvido:

"— Combina com a sua pele, chéri".



**N.A.:** O 2º capítulo é isso. Eu sei que está curtinho, mas como escrevo à mão primeiro não tenho muita noção do tamanho que vai ficar, fora que fic muiiiiito longa cansa na hora de ler. Reviews. xD


	3. Here Is Gone

**N. da A.:** Agora começam as minhas partes favoritas. : ) Ah! O francês aí de baixo não me pertence, é obra de dicionário, portanto qualquer erro não é minha culpa, mas pode ser consertado futuramente. Logo, se alguém souber francês de verdade e quiser me ajudar... Alguém?

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **L. Loveg** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Goo Goo Dolls – Here Is Gone**

You and I got something  
But it's all and then it's nothing to me  
And I got my defenses  
When it comes to your intentions for me  
And we wake up in the breakdown  
Of the things we never thought we could be

**Goo Goo Dolls – Here Is Gone (tradução)**

Eu e você temos algo  
mas isso é tudo e depois para mim não é nada  
E eu tenho minhas defesas  
Quando se trata de suas intenções comigo  
E nós acordamos mal  
com as coisas que nós nunca pensamos que poderíamos ser

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **L. loveg** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

Ela sentiu seu coração disparando. Tinha muito tempo que não ouvia aquela voz, e lembrou que a última vez que a tinha ouvido foi quando ele a raptou, com a desculpa de que era para ajudá-la a seguir sua vida longe dos X-men, mas na verdade era apenas um truque para que ela o ajudasse a encontrar o pai. De repente veio em sua mente a 'conversa' que teve mais cedo com o professor, sobre aprender a confiar. Lembrou-se também das várias vezes que se sentiu traída, e novamente a raiva tomou conta dela.

— Perdeu alguma coisa atrás de mim? – perguntou ela começando a andar pra ir embora.

— _Non_, porque? Você escondeu alguma coisa aí atrás, _chéri_? – disse ele quase correndo para alcançá-la.

Ela simplesmente ignorou a pergunta-piada dele, saiu do Shopping e foi em direção a Mansão. Depois de dez minutos caminhando ela percebeu que ele ainda estava atrás dela, e virou-se bruscamente para encará-lo.

— Você não tem mais o que fazer não?

— Não que eu me lembre. – ele disse calmamente.

— Se eu disser que não trouxe a minha carteira você pára de andar atrás de mim?

— _Bien_... se você estivesse dizendo a verdade eu até pensaria no assunto, _belle_.

— E quem disse que eu não estou falando a verdade?

— Eu disse – falou ele, calmamente mostrando a carteira em sua mão.

— O quê...? Como...? Onde você pegou ela?

— Na sua bolsa.

Ela foi pra cima dele para pegar a carteira, e ele simplesmente esticou o braço para cima, e como era mais alto, ela não alcançava nem com pulos, mas estava achando divertido ver a garota tentar. Quando ela viu que ele estava rindo resolver tomar uma medida drástica.

— Eu não queria ter que fazer isso do jeito difícil – disse ela, tirando a luva de uma das mãos.

— Ok, _chéri_. Você venceu, eu vou te devolver.

— Ótimo.

— Mas com uma condição. – disse, abaixando as mãos. Ela parou de colocar a luva e olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Condição?

— _Oui._

— Que condição? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.

— _Très bien_, _chéri_. Eu te devolvo _se_ você passar esse resto de tarde comigo.

Ela suspirou e começou a andar de novo.

— O quê que você está aprontando dessa vez, Gambit?

— Nada. – disse andando atrás dela, perplexo com a voz triste da garota – Eu só queria tentar consertar as coisas.

— Sei.

— Olha, _chéri_ – ele segurou o braço dela, virando-a para que pudessem se encarar – o que eu fiz com você foi errado, eu só estou pedindo uma chance para corrigir isso. Começar de novo. Entende?

Ela ficou olhando pra ele, tentando avaliar se estava dizendo a verdade. _"Céus! Como eu posso dizer não com ele me olhando desse jeito?" _Nem ela acreditava no que estava pensando. Os olhos dele pareciam sinceros, mas ela sabia que ele tinha o dom de fazer qualquer mentira parecer verdade. Poderia ser só outra armadilha dele, mas já estava na hora de colocar a discussão com o professor em prática e tentar confiar nas pessoas, eles até poderiam virar amigos e ele ir morar na mansão... _"Ok, Vampira. Isso foi bem exagerado. Ele só quer conversar e eu só quero a minha carteira de volta. Ele vai pedir desculpas, depois disso eu pego a minha carteira e nós só vamos nos ver de novo quando o Magneto resolver criar caso. Simples assim."._

— E então, _chéri_. O que você me diz?

— Eu espero que o meu dinheiro ainda esteja dentro da carteira.

Ele deu um sorriso super charmoso de orelha a orelha, passou o braço por sobre o ombro de Vampira e a conduziu por um passeio à Bayville.

* * *

O Instituto Xavier estava movimentado esta tarde, por conta de uma reunião que o Professor havia programado para depois do jantar e todos os mutantes da casa haviam sido convocados, o que deixava todos ainda mais curiosos. Era normal haver reuniões na Mansão. Às vezes o Professor com os instrutores, ou o Professor com os mutantes mais velhos, ou os mais novos, mas sempre separados. Uma reunião que exigia a presença de todos juntos era raro e geralmente muito importante.

Havia entre os estudantes teorias sobre o possível assunto da reunião de logo mais, e diante da ansiedade eles não pareciam notar a falta de uma das mutantes na casa.

* * *

-- Está com fome, _chéri_?

-- Não muita.

-- Ótimo! Então nós vamos beber alguma coisa. – ele disse, conduzindo ela até uma cafeteria do outro lado da rua.

Era um lugar bonito, com paredes brancas e mesas redondas de madeira cobertas com um pano de renda também branca. Não era o típico lugar freqüentado por adolescentes, mas sim um lugar freqüentado por casais que preferiam o silêncio como companhia.

Eles se sentaram perto das janelas e imediatamente apareceu uma garçonete.

-- Vocês vão querer algo? – ela disse olhando para o belo mutante sentado na mesa.

_-- Oui_. Um café por favor, _chéri_.

-- E você? – ela perguntou ainda olhando para ele.

-- O café. Eu pedi o café. – ele disse, olhando para ela com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, não muito diferente da cara de Vampira.

-- É eu sei que você pediu o café – ela disse sorrindo – eu perguntei o que ela quer.

Gambit sorriu. Agora ele havia entendido o que estava acontecendo. E a julgar pela cara da Vampira, não tinha sido só ele.

-- Seria educado se você perguntasse isso olhando pra ela – ele disse sorrindo.

-- Claro! – ela sorriu para ele de volta, toda derretida, mas quando se virou para Vampira conseguiu fazer a cara mais feia que a sulista já tinha visto na vida. – Você vai querer...?

-- Um suco de laranja – disse ela calmamente fingindo não notar o tom arrogante na voz da garçonete e a forma como anotava o pedido na caderneta – com gelo.

-- Ok.

A garçonete terminou de anotar e foi buscar os pedidos suspirando, diante de um sorriso de triunfo de Gambit e um _"patético"_ murmurado por Vampira.

— E então, _chéri_? – ele perguntou, se inclinando para frente.

— E então o quê?

— Nada – ele disse se reclinando na cadeira novamente – eu só estava tentando ser amigável. Você está muito mal-humorada hoje, sabia?

— Olha, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não estou aqui por livre e espontânea vontade. Sabia? – ela replicou.

— _Oui, chéri,_ eu sei. Mas você estava de mau-humor antes de me ver. Eu estava te observando andando pelo Shopping com cara de poucos amigos.

— É proibido?

— _Non_, eu só queria saber qual é o problema, _chéri_. Remy está aqui para te ajudar.

— E porque isso agora?

— Digamos que eu estou tentando agradecer pelo o que você fez por moi.

— Tipo... não deixar o Logan quebrar a sua cara? – ela perguntou sorrindo, fazendo com que ele sorrisse também.

— _Oui, chéri._ Entre outras coisas.

Ela ficou em silêncio tentando ponderar sobre o assunto. O que os impedia de serem amigos? Talvez o fato de ele ser um dos capachos do Magneto, e que sendo assim, eles eram inimigos declarados, e todos sabiam disso. Seria fácil se abrir com ele. Eles conheciam um pouco um do outro, talvez mais do que deveriam... Não. Seria muita estupidez.

— E então, vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

Neste momento chegaram os pedidos. A garçonete entregou o suco à Vampira e o café à Gambit, junto com um pedaço de papel e a seguinte frase: _"Quando você quiser uma mulher mais divertida, me liga"._ Ele deu um daqueles super-sorriso e guardou o bilhete no bolso do casaco. Ficou olhando enquanto a garçonete ia embora, e quando se virou na direção de Vampira, viu que ela já estava na porta.

— _Merde!_

_

* * *

  
_

**N. da A.:** Reviews. ^.^


	4. Sick Cycle Carousel

**N. da A.:** Minha nossa! Faz décadas que não apareço por aqui, mas resolvi criar vergonha na cara e atualizar a história. Eu prefiro não prometer que vou postar outro capítulo logo e muito menos prometer que vou terminar a história um dia, mas eu realmente espero que faça isso.

* * *

**Lifehouse – Sick Cycle Carousel**

If shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine

If it had a home would it be my eyes

Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this

Well here we go now one more time

(…)

So when will this end?

It goes on and on over and over and over again

Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop

Till I step down from this sick cycle carousel

This is a sick cycle carousel

Sick cycle carousel

This is a sick cycle, yeah

**Lifehouse – Círculo Vicioso Doentio**

Se a vergonha tivesse um rosto acho que se pareceria um pouco com o meu

Se tivesse um lar seriam meus olhos?

Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que estou cansado disso

Bem, e agora vamos nós uma vez mais

(...)

E quando isso está prestes a acabar?

Continua de novo uma vez, outra e outra novamente

Continua girando, eu sei que não vai parar

Círculo vicioso doentio

Isso é um círculo vicioso doentio

Círculo vicioso doentio

Isso é um círculo vicioso

* * *

"Onde você pensa que vai, cherie?" – perguntou, puxando-a pelo braço, fazendo com que ficasse de frente para ele.

"Para casa. E se você não se importa eu vou levar o meu braço." – disse, puxando o braço da mão dele. Vampira começou a andar rápido pela rua, com Gambit atrás dela.

"Eu não estou entendo, cherie. Do nada você resolveu ir para casa?"

"Do nada? – ela disse se virando para encará-lo – Do nada? Olha eu até aceito ficar sentada com você conversando, mas eu não vou aceitar você ficar flertando com outra mulher na minha frente."

Ele sorriu.

"Você está com ciúme, cherie?"

"O quê? Não. Não se trata de ciúme. É uma questão de consideração e você não teve a mínima por mim."

"Mas foi ela quem deu em cima de mim."

"Ah! É mesmo? Você estava mesmo com cara de quem não estava gostando." – disse ela sarcasticamente.

"Nós podemos ir para outro lugar, cherie."

"Não, nós não podemos, Gambit"

Ela voltou a andar e ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para ela. Quantas vezes ele já havia sido deixado por uma mulher? Nenhuma vez. Isso não ia acontecer agora. Não se dependesse dele.

"Você ainda não tomou seu suco– ele gritou, mas ela nem deu ouvidos .– Eu ainda estou com a sua carteira...

Ela parou.

"Droga!"

Ela não podia chegar em casa sem a carteira. O cartão de identificação que dava acesso a mansão estava lá dentro. Como ela ia explicar o jeito que tinha perdido o cartão?

"_Ah! O cartão? Então... um dia desses eu estava passeando pelo Shopping e encontrei o Gambit ... e ele me convidou para passear e eu não aceitei. Então ele ficou com a minha carteira. Claro que agora o Magneto e a turma dele tem acesso a mansão e também aos dispositivos de segurança... Mas quem se importa? Nós ainda estamos na vantagem... não é mesmo?"_

Péssima idéia. Ela já conseguia até visualizar a cara de raiva do Wolverine.

"Tudo bem – ela disse caminhando na direção dele -, mas eu não vou voltar para aquele lugar."

"Sem problemas, cherie, nós vamos pra onde você quiser."

"Certo."

Eles caminharam durante um tempo em silêncio, cada um envolvido em seu próprio pensamento, indo em direção ao parque. Não era um silêncio constrangedor, era como se só a presença de ambos fosse suficiente, sem a necessidade de palavras. Chegava a ser assustador a forma como eles se sentiam a vontade na presença um do outro.

O parque de Bayville era um lugar amplo e bonito. Possuía um lago, várias árvores e flores, bancos, mesas e brinquedos, incluindo balanços que ficavam espalhados. Era freqüentado por toda a população desde jovens adolescentes à velhinhos, passando por pais com seus filhos pequenos. Estava quase escurecendo, portanto a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ocupando a extensão do parque era bem pouca e composta basicamente de adolescentes bagunceiros.

Vampira resolveu sentar em um balanço que estava vazio e Gambit sentou no que estava ao lado. Ela já estava mais calma. Na verdade a situação nem era tão ruim assim, de certa forma ela estava precisando de companhia, e apesar de forçada, a que ela tinha no momento estava se mostrando razoavelmente agradável.

"Porque..."

"Cherie..."

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, o que provocou um sorriso de ambos.

"Pode falar" – disse Vampira.

"Non, cherie. Eu sou um cavalheiro e uma das principais regras dos cavalheiros é: 'Primeiro as damas'".

"Desde quando você é um cavalheiro, Gambit?"

"Desde que nasci eu sou assim, cherie. Irresistível e extremamente gentil."

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e disse:

"E convencido."

"Oui, cherie. Três qualidades são sempre melhores que duas" – disse ele, sorrindo, fazendo com que ela sorrisse também.

"Você não veio nos ajudar com o Apocalipse, por quê?

"Eu tinha os meus próprios problemas pra resolver, cherie, e o Apocalipse não era um deles."

"Isso me soa um tanto egoísta."

"E quem não é? Não vai me dizer que você ajudou porque ficou com pena do que provavelmente seria a morte certa para os humanos? Isso combina com muita gente, menos com você. Aposto que também teve o seu motivo egoísta para estar lá."

Silêncio.

"Agora eu fiquei parecendo uma pessoa sem coração" – disse ela depois de um tempo.

"Eu não quis dizer isso. Quer um refrigerante? – ele perguntou, e foi buscar depois de um aceno afirmativo dela. – Eu só estava querendo dizer que você não é, nem falsa e nem boazinha demais para estender a mão a quem te vira as costas – continuou, entregando-a uma latinha –, mas não é uma coisa ruim. Eu admiro isso em você, cherie."

"Nossa! Eu fico lisonjeada que você admire isso em mim" – disse ela, sarcástica.

Ele sorriu e ambos ficaram tomando seu refrigerante em silêncio, até que Gambit perguntou:

"Cherie, você se lembra do beijo que me deu?"

Nesse momento ficou difícil eleger se a cena mais bizarra era a Vampira cuspindo todo o refrigerante que estava na boca e quase morrendo engasgada, ou se era a cara do Gambit de 'essa é a pergunta mais normal do mundo'.

"Foi uma piada, né?" – disse ela, com um quê de desespero na voz.

"Non. Você não se lembra?"

"Eu não posso me lembrar de uma coisa que nunca aconteceu."

"Então você acha que eu estou mentindo?"

"Não, não. É só que... Olha, não me leva a mal, Gambit, mas se isso realmente tivesse acontecido eu me lembraria – ele arqueou a sobrancelha; ela ficou vermelha. – Não que isso fosse importante, é só que... isso não acontece com muita frequência – ele sorriu; ela conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelha. – Não que isso não aconteça, é só que... Ah! Esquece. Eu tenho que ir para casa" – ela disse, se levantando para pegar a bolsa.

"Por quê?"

"Porque... porque... porque já é tarde. É, é isso. Eu até perdi o jantar, olha só" – ela disse, mostrando um pulso sem relógio.

Ele riu.

"Ok, isso foi constrangedor, mas nada engraçado. Eu tenho mesmo que ir" – ela disse, virando as costas e começando a caminhar.

"Belle!" – ele chamou.

Ela suspirou e virou, já irritada.

"Que é?"

Ele jogou a carteira para ela e disse, sorrindo:

"Bonsoir!"

* * *

Em uma árvore, não muito longe de onde se encontrava o casal, um passarinho voou com destino certo.

* * *

**N. da A.:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado e muito (mas muito mesmo) obrigada pelas reviews passadas.

Ah! E perdoem os erros, se acharem algum aí. xD

Um obriagada especial a Duachais Seneschais pela ajuda com os erros. :)


End file.
